How it all began ItaDei
by Elaress
Summary: Just a small yaoi/shonen-ai story that I wrote when I was bored last night.  Don't ask where this came from, I am really not used to writing yaoi.


_Good morning my love how was your sleep? I want you to go to breakfast like any other day, but prepare for a surprise. I hope you still want to find out who I really am._

It was the ninth letter like this that Lucas had gotten. He re-read the words, thinking back over the last messages.

It had all started three days ago, when Lucas woke to find a note sticky taped to his head. The fact that someone had gotten that close to him without waking him meant they were a great assassin, but that didn't narrow down any of the suspects he had, everyone in the Akatsuki were great assassins.

'I want to find out who you are,' Lucas groaned and sat up in bed, looking around at his empty bedroom, 'These games are going too far. If it was just a joke the person would have ended it by now. So why don't you tell me who you are?'

He pulled himself out of bed, changing quickly into a plain black shirt and a dark pair of jeans before he headed down to breakfast. He kept his eyes on everyone in the organization as he made his way to the cupboard. He pulled out a box of cereal and then the milk from the fridge.

"Morning Lucas," Sam called from the other side of the kitchen, smiling lightly at his blonde haired brother, "Master gave us the next four days off. What do you think?"

"I think it should be fun ," Lucas smiled brightly, making his breakfast and sitting across from Sam to enjoy it, "Brother did you see any one in our room last night?"

"You're still trying to find out who sent you that note?" Sam laughed, he stood up and walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway to talk to Lucas again, "I want to show you one of my new puppets. Yes now before you ask, it will only take a second."

Lucas sighed unhappily and left the room, leaving his cereal on the table. There were three other members in the room, Seth, Hayden and Toby, so anything strange that he thought might happen narrowed it down.

Seth looked up from his book; Sam had done a good job of getting Lucas out of the room without complaint, and without finishing his breakfast. Getting up without the others noticing, he placed a small scroll next to Lucas's spoon and smiled to himself.

'I will tell him this afternoon,' Seth thought, sitting back down on the couch and continuing with his book, 'I really hope he is still trying to find me.'

After a few minutes Lucas returned to the room, Seth watched him out of the corner of his eye. He studied how the blonde moved, how his beautiful blue eye scanned the room quickly before he sat down and saw the scroll lying alone next to his spoon. He looked up at Seth first, shook his head and looked at Toby, glaring angrily and then at Hayden, again shaking his head as though it were a stupid idea to think that Hayden would play such a stupid joke.

'He hasn't even slightly narrowed it down,' Seth sighed and stood from the room, glancing at Hayden and nodding. The brown haired man stood and followed him quickly, so Lucas didn't get suspicious of Seth.

"Why don't you just tell him damn it?" Hayden asked, showing his annoyance openly at having to be a part of this stupid game, "Just do what Jacob fucking did to me, just rape him in the damn shower. Of course, he could hate you for that…"

"Of course he could hate me for that," Seth growled angrily, "Just because you like pain doesn't mean everyone else does. I don't want to hurt him; this was all I could think of. Plus, don't you like how frustrated it seems to make him?"

"I guess it is funny to watch him get annoyed every time he gets one of the notes," Hayden had calmed down and seemed to forget what he had said a few seconds ago, "I hope your going to end this soon though, it is getting annoying."

'Another note, so this was the surprise that they were talking about ,' Lucas opened the scroll and read the neatly written words.

_You have played my game long enough Luke. Now it's time for you to find the finish. Meet me at the swimming hole near the city àht at midnight. Don't try to hide from me, I can always see you._

Lucas thought the words held some sort of clue as to who had left him the notes, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He sighed and pushed his breakfast away, wanting to just ignore the world until midnight. His heart pounded and he blushed lightly at the thought of finding out who his secret lover was.

'It would never be Seth-san,' Lucas pushed the thought away almost as quickly as it had come, he was one of the only three in the room when he left, and he was still there when he got back, leaving almost instantly though. It could still be any one in the organization.

'I can't wait till tonight,' Lucas laughed happily and ran from the room and towards the training grounds, 'I hope it's not Toby…' With that thought Lucas went onto auto pilot for the rest of the day, not taking notice of anything happening around him.

~*~*~Midnight~*~*~

Seth had changed out of his normal torn, old and blood stained training gear that he normally wore around the hideout. He now had on a plain black dress shirt, with the first and last buttons undone, his clean black pants completing his image. He held a small red rose in his hands.

'I hope he doesn't freak out,' Seth was panicking now, 'What if he wanted it to be someone else? What if he thinks this is all just a joke?'

He heard the rustling before he saw the figure come out of the shadows. Seth scanned Lucas from head to toe quickly, incase the blonde did decide to run. He had a black dress shirt on as well, but his was completely undone, showing off his perfectly toned chest, and his pants looked like he had stolen them from Sam's draw instead of his own.

"Are you the one who's been sending me all those messages Seth?" It was a stupid question, and the raven haired man couldn't help his smile. "Is there anyone else here, Luke?" Seth asked, his eyes scanning Lucas's chest again.

The next thing he saw was Lucas throwing his arms around him, almost knocking him off balance. Seth quickly caught himself and wrapped his own arms around Lucas, pressing himself against the blonde he had wanted for so long.

"Do you really love me Seth?" Lucas's voice was nothing more then a whisper, but Seth heard the worry in his voice. He lifted Lucas's face and stroked his cheek with one hand, the other pressing the thorn less rose into Lucas's hair, "Yes Luke. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Seth ," Seth felt his heart skip a beat, and his breathing stopped for a second. He composed himself though and pressed his lips gently to Lucas's. It was a slow kiss to start with, and Seth wanted to keep it that way for now. He pulled away and pulled Lucas with him towards a small blanket that was thrown on the ground.

Seth sat down with Lucas in his lap, lying against his chest and looking up at the stars. Seth absently played with the blonde hair in front of him, earning a few giggles when he stroked near Lucas's ears.

The two spent the rest of the night in each others arms, watching the stars and later the sunrise, well Seth had watched the sun raise. Lucas had fallen asleep sometime after three, and hadn't woken up yet, though Seth had tried by tickling his ears again.

"I love you Luke," Seth whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Lucas's lips before heading back to the hideout, with Lucas sleeping in his arms.


End file.
